


King Again

by WolfTailedGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfTailedGirl/pseuds/WolfTailedGirl
Summary: TW: suicide and mentions of suicide, mentions of panic attacks





	King Again

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide and mentions of suicide, mentions of panic attacks

_"You're alone, you're on your own." ___

____

____

Will, a shy kid, always sat alone at lunch after his friends abandoned him. They abandoned him because he was a "fairy".

_"So what, have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?" ___

____

____

But, he had one person. His boyfriend, Troy.

_"Glass half empty, glass half full. Well either way you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings not your flaws" ___

____

____

Will convinces Troy that everything's alright. That he loves him. 

_"You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound" ___

____

____

Troy has panic attacks, shaking and crying. But Will is there, he's always there. Sometimes Troy feels like he lost his mind in the thoughts he gets because of his depression.

_"There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown" ___

____

____

Troy and Will make new friends in highschool. Their highschool had a LGBTA+ club. They made new friends.

_"You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head" ___

____

____

With Will's help, Troy told his older brother Steve about his depression. Steve got him help.

_"Put all your faults to bed, you can be king again" ___

____

____

Troy got better, but suddenly got worse.

_"You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self doubt" ___

____

____

Troy didn't understand, he couldn't understand. Will was spending more and more time away from him.

_"You've got that young blood, set it free" ___

____

____

Will was spending more time enjoying his own life. He thought Troy was better.

_"You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound" ___

____

____

Will spent time with Rose, a trans friend of his. Or with James, a pansexual guy they met.

_"There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown" ___

____

____

He knew he could spend a bit more time with Troy, yet he didn't. He enjoyed his freedom.

_"You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head" ___

____

____

Will felt suffocated if cooped up for too long, but Troy never wanted to go out.

_"Put all your faults to bed, you can be king" ___

____

____

Will didn't think he was flawed, had a good self image. But Troy began to think otherwise. Troy hated himself for thinking such things.

_"There's no method in my madness" ___

____

____

Once Will realized, it was too late. 

_"There's no logic in your sadness" ___

____

____

Troy felt as if he was not needed.

_"You don't gain a single thing from misery" ___

____

____

Troy Harrington committed suicide on November eighteen. Will felt as if he didn't do enough. 

_"Take it from me" ___

____

____

Will Byers joined Troy on December sixth, unable to cope without him.

_"You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound"_

__

__

_"There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown"_

__

__

_"You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head"_

__

__

_"Put all your faults to bed"_

__

__

_"You can be king again" ___

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sad. I just can't not write angst can I? 
> 
> \- CatEaredGirl


End file.
